Many electronic devices utilize sensors for various applications, e.g., detecting motion, detecting finger print, detecting acceleration, etc. However, each sensor may sense data at a different rate and transmit it at a different rate. For example, an accelerometer may sample data at 50 Hz while a gyroscope sensor may sample data at 50-200 Hz. Accordingly, coherency between different sensors becomes a challenge when the data is processed by an application or a processor. Traditionally, the sensors may hold sampling until the interface/process has completed accessing the data before resuming with new sampled data. Unfortunately, holding the sampling may result in loss of data in the interim. In other traditional systems, a timestamp may be used. Unfortunately, using a timestamp is difficult and resource intensive.